


Looking to the Sky

by starfyhero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, also these first few chapters were written prior to the end of the poipole/necrozema arc, as for these adults, but I have a bit of a workaround for what later episodes caused as a result, obligatory mention that this is also posted on ff and da and will continue to be updated there, other characters from the anime are gonna get referenced, they got their own problems to work out so buckle up cuz it will most likely get real intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfyhero/pseuds/starfyhero
Summary: This is a story about 5 parents on a journey. Each is trying to look for their purpose and their meaning of existence in the world and to reform their pasts, all while trying to restore balance with the help of a pokemon.(sidenote: in the future this story may tie in with my Pokemon Tamers series, but for now reading the chapters that are up for that aren't required to read this fic)





	1. Wandering Tourists

A long time ago, a man from Kanto left his wife and a young boy.  
  
"I want to go on a journey of my own. I want to see if there's any way I can contribute to the world, to not be a disappointment to you or my son," he told her before leaving.  
  
That was at least 7 years ago.  
  
The man would make sure to write back to her at least once a month, more if possible.  
  
He also heard about how his son was doing.  
  
" _He went to see the professor and got a Pikachu! I hope he's gonna be alright._ " one letter read.  
  
" _After coming home from his Kalos journey, he stayed in Alola after our vacation there. I heard he was dropping by for a little visit with his classmates soon._ " said another.  
  
Wandering the streets of Unova, he wondered how the kid was doing.  
  
"He's really made a name for himself, unlike his old man Tadashi," he referred to himself in the third person as he gave a sigh.  
  
In his pocket was a pokeball which had a Rapidash.  
  
Walking, he passed by many buildings.  
  
Some sold ice cream cones, while others sold lemonade.  
  
"It seems like these workers found something to contribute to the world, yet here I am, seven years later."  
  
Some time passed before he somehow found himself in a forest.  
  
Tadashi looked around as if he was searching for something to do.  
  
"Hurry and pass me those bandages Meddi!"  
  
"Here ya go!"  
  
He wasn't sure what exactly came over him, but he was pretty sure he ran almost as fast as his Rapidash.  
  
It didn't take long to find the sources of the voices.  
  
Two women seemed to be treating the wounds of a pokemon.  
  
Upon closer inspection, the pokemon looked like a Castform.  
  
The two women looked up.  
  
One had green hair tied in a slightly crescent-shaped ponytail while she wore a grey tank top and jean shorts.  
  
The other had long blonde hair with side bangs, wearing glasses, a lab coat with some navy-blue pants and a black t-shirt underneath.  
  
Both of them wore sneakers.  
  
"Oh, didn't realize anyone else was here. Would you mind giving us a hand?" the woman with the lab coat asked.  
  
She gave him the Castform to hold while she finished bandaging her up.  
  
"My name's Primofia," the woman with the lab coat suddenly told him.  
  
"I'm Meddi, what's yours?" the woman in the tank top asked in a peppy voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm Tadashi. How long have you two been in this part of the forest?"  
  
"We were touring around this area when we found an injured Castform, so to avoid scaring her, we simply followed it until she calmed down a bit. It looked as though she was running from something."  
  
The Castform began to float.  
  
"Speaking of which, I'm done!" Primofia declared with delight.  
  
Meddi began to pack up their supplies.  
  
"Touring? So you're not from here either?" Tadashi asked.  
  
"No, I think I'm from somewhere in Kalos," Primofia told him.  
  
"While I'm from Alola, somewhere on Melemele Island," Meddi added.  
  
"Huh, I'm from Kanto."  
  
The two gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Isn't Kanto a bit far from here?" Meddi asked.  
  
"It is, but I haven't been home for at least seven years. I had the time to look through various regions," he explained.  
  
"Seven years?! Do you have loved ones by any chance?" Primofia asked him.  
  
"I do, but don't worry. I keep in touch with my wife," he reassured the two.  
  
Castform still looked a bit shaky.  
  
Tadashi picked up on this.  
  
"Say, do you two have anywhere to go to?" he asked them.  
  
"We're pretty much in a similar boat as you. Both of us are wandering through the region, but we're both trying to find a bit something different," Meddi explained.  
  
"Why don't we go wandering together then? Plus, it can give this Castform a chance to journey with people she trusts," he pointed out while the two women also took notice of her shaky nature.  
  
"That actually doesn't seem like a bad idea. Why don't we bring out our pokemon to help ease her mind?" Primofia suggested.  
  
The three threw their pokeballs into the air to reveal three pokemon: a Rapidash, Chinchou, and Lilligant.  
  
"This is my little buddy Chinchou. She's been with me for as long as I can remember!" Primofia exclaimed.  
  
"I can trust Lilligant with anything. She's like my partner in crime!" Meddi said proudly.  
  
"This guy right here is Rapidash. He's someone who's basically earned the nickname 'old reliable' in my family."  
  
In response, Rapidash displayed a slightly proud face.  
  
For a small moment, when no one seemed to have noticed, Castform was in a bit of trance before snapping back to reality.  
  
Together, they decided where they should go next.  
  
The three pokemon quickly grew fond of Castform and Chinchou began to talk to her.  
  
Something was off though.  
  
For one thing, none of them were able to describe this strange feeling that they felt.  
  
Tadashi wondered if something was a bit off with the weather or if it was normal weather for this part of Unova.  
  
Another thing of concern was how they first found the Castform.  
  
Was she running from anything?  
  
If so, who?


	2. The Pirate from Alola

The next couple of days was spent by the trio getting to know each other.  
  
"So you're looking for a purpose in life from my understanding. I can see you want to make your wife and son proud of something of you," Primofia told him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, and for seven years I wasn't exactly able to find anything...... well except for being this Castform's pillow," he said while pointing at the top of his head, which had a sleeping Castform on it.  
  
"She's really taken a liking to ya Tadashi!" Meddi exclaimed.  
  
They were walking through a town, looking up at the sky.  
  
It was fairly cloudy that day.  
  
"So, what exactly are you two searching for?" he asked.  
  
Meddi thought for a second.  
  
"A few years ago I left my family in search of something that I can bring back in terms of an idea for a good recipe, to impress my son and daughter. With their father at their side, I'm positive they'll make great chefs one day!"  
  
Primofia looked a little upset.  
  
"My main goal of this journey is to be able to remember where I came from. Something happened years ago that separated me from my family, but I don't remember what..."  
  
After trying to remember anything else, she displayed a pouting face of defeat.  
  
"A lack of memories..."  
  
While he was thinking of a way to respond to that, a man bumped into him.  
  
"YAHH, watch it-"  
  
The man turned around to face the group.  
  
"I apologize for bumping into you my boy!"  
  
He noticed Meddi.  
  
"Meddi darling, it's been a while! How have you been?" he asked with a bright smile.  
  
"Oh, Wesler! I've been doing just fine. You haven't been getting into trouble again, have you?"  
  
"Well........"  
  
He took a look at the others.  
  
"Actually, who are you? My name's Wesler!"  
  
"My name's Tadashi, while this is Primofia."  
  
Neither of them knew exactly how to approach Wesler.  
  
"Back where I'm from in Alola, I was known to be a bit of a pirate. My daughter wanted me to make something better for myself though, so here I am."  
  
"Oh, so you're looking for something to make your daughter proud of you then?" Tadashi asked.  
  
"Not just her, but her younger brother and sister, not to mention my wife."  
  
Before the two were able to get any more words in, Meddi jumped in with another question.  
  
"Did you make any progress at all with that sort of thing? Also, you never answered my last question!"  
  
For the next five minutes, the two watched as Wesler was running away from Meddi's wrath.  
  
"It's a good thing we're alone, huh?" Primofia gave a sigh.  
  
During this ordeal, he just realized his Wesler's blue hair vaguely resembled a scalchop.  
  
In that moment, he also managed to drop his pokeball and a pokemon popped out of it.  
  
A Vanillite came out with a small smile.  
  
She looked in curiosity as she took notice of Castform, who slightly flinched in her sleep as it seemed like she detected the Vanillite's presence.  
  
Tadashi felt her slight movements from his head while the Vanillite went to take a closer look.  
  
Primofia looked curiously to see what would happen.  
  
She began to remember something.  
  
"A Castform... I remember something about one that I believe my kids mentioned to me? The details are still really fuzzy to me, though."  
  
Tadashi wasn't exactly sure what he felt when he heard those words, but what he can describe what he was sure of as a possibility to maybe help her find those memories.  
  
Eventually, Meddi was able to catch Wesler.  
  
Castform began to wake up and looked to her left.  
  
Almost immediately, she went and hid behind Tadashi.  
  
The whole group and Vanillite took account of this and looked in the direction Castform was looking at.  
  
They saw two men, one with short dark blue hair and another with short light brown hair.  
  
They were both in matching black suits.  
  
"Something seems off about those two lads, I'm gonna-"  
  
Just as Wesler was about to march off to confront those two, both Vanillite and Meddi were holding him back by his arms.  
  
"Don't do something so stupid. If Castform's first reaction was to hide behind Tadashi upon seeing those two, then that means this place is no longer safe for her to stay in. We need to leave here now," she explained.  
  
The two men then took notice of them and began to walk towards them.  
  
Turning around so they couldn't see Castform, Tadashi quickly hid her in his backpack.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you happen to see a Castform around this area lately?" the man with blue hair asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, we haven't," Tadashi answered while trying to keep a neutral expression.  
  
"Thank you for your time anyway."  
  
The two walked past them into a pokemon center.  
  
"We need to leave, now," was all Meddi told the group before leaving with Castform still in the backpack.  
  
He took her out of the bag soon after they were in another town.  
  
"Were those two the ones you were running from?" Primofia asked.  
  
Castform gave a small nod before looking up at the sky.  
  
They also looked up, also noticing it got a bit cloudier.  
  
Back at the pokemon center, the two men were looking at a device.  
  
"There's readings that our escaped subject was around her in at least the past few days. I think she left before those people were able to actually spot her though," the man with the brown hair told his colleague.

**Author's Note:**

> alright yall! so one fun fact I wanted to point out is that Primofia's name is actually based on the primofiori lemon, and I think at least a few of y'all can figure out why. speaking of her, keep a look out on my tumblr, starfyhero2, in the next few days as of posting this for art of her and maybe one of the other characters. I've been working on her design and posted them to twitter a couple years back and wanted to improve on that, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Update: here she is!  
> https://starfyhero2.tumblr.com/post/189929416047/i-guess-tumblr-wise-heres-a-character-that-i


End file.
